


Minnie

by Of_stars_and_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Pining, Pining Sirius Black, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Sirius Black's Birthday, basically remus gets a cat and sirius is dramatic and jealous, its not a birthday fic but its for his birthday so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: "But I can't take her back outside. There could be stray animals," Remus said, looking worried. His lips were slightly pouting and the kitten was looking up at Sirius with wide eyes, and those two combined were not good for him, Sirius decided.(Remus finds a cat, Sirius is jealous but hopelessly in love and how can he say no?)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 161





	Minnie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not posting much wolfstar lately but here is something now for Sirius' birthday :) I should hopefully post more wolfstar now

When Sirius had asked Remus to move in with him after leaving Hogwarts, he had expected it to be hard. After all, sharing a flat with one of your best friends who were helplessly in love with had to be extremely hard. 

No matter how many days had passed since they moved in, and how many times they worked in the kitchen together, the domesticity of it never failed to make Sirius' chest simultaneously warm but also ache with the reminder that this didn’t mean anything. Every time Remus got that concentrated look when he was figuring out a recipe or remembering the ingredients, Sirius wanted to smoothen the furrow between his brows. When they would try baking and Remus would have flour stains on his cheeks and whipped cream on his lips Sirius' heart would practically melt. And when Remus would complement his cooking with a wide smile, Sirius would have to stop the thoughts of kissing that blinding smile.

So yeah it was a struggle but Sirius wouldn't trade it for anything. He spent every day with the boy he loved, what could be better? 

Sirius was keeping Remus' dinner in the fridge after finishing his, when he heard the door open, meaning that Remus was back. So he went to the living room. 

"Hey," Remus said as he walked in the living room, holding what seemed to be a bundle of his sweater in his arms. 

"Hi...um...What is that?" Sirius asked, frowning.

As if on cue, the 'bundle of sweater' _ meowed _ . 

"Remus, is that-" 

The sweater started moving and a small furry head peeked up. 

"That's a-" 

Another meow and the sweater slid away completely to reveal a small brown cat, covered in dirt and mud, staring up at Sirius. 

"That's a cat." 

"It's a kitten actually," Remus corrected and Sirius gave him a look that said, ‘ _ Is that the important thing right now?’  _ Remus shifted on his feet and said, "I found her near the apartment on the way back and she was all alone. So I picked her up." 

Sirius kept staring at the kitten, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

"Can we keep her?" Remus asked. 

The ' _ we' _ made Sirius' heart swell up, but he decided to ignore that for now. There were more pressing matters. He looked up at Remus and repeated, "That's a cat." 

Remus looked  _ this _ close to saying kitten but seemed to change his mind. 

"And my animagus is a dog. Which means I don't like cats." 

That wasn't entirely true. He did think cats were cute, but he didn't like any other animal being close to Remus. Especially if they were snuggled up in his arms like this cat— kitten whatever— was right now. 

"But I can't take her back outside. There could be stray animals," Remus said, looking worried. His lips were slightly pouting and the kitten was looking up at Sirius with wide eyes, and those two combined were not good for him, Sirius decided. 

Sirius knew he would inevitably agree, but he couldn't miss an opportunity to be dramatic. "So you're throwing me out then?" 

Remus looked shocked for a moment before he seemed to understand what Sirius was doing and his expressions turned amused. "I can't throw you out. It's your flat." 

"Replacing me then?" Sirius asked in an accusing voice. 

"Perhaps." Remus grinned. 

Sirius couldn't help but smile as well as he said, "Then I'm not helping you wash her." 

Remus shook his head and made his way to the bathroom. 

Knowing she would be hungry, Sirius went to the kitchen, looking for food that cats could eat and heated some dinner for Remus too. 

After a while, Remus walked in, and Sirius almost stopped breathing; this could not be happening for real. 

Remus had wrapped the now clean cat in his shirt, so he was shirtless, which meant Sirius was sure to suffer a cardiac arrest. Remus was always insecure about his body and scars so Sirius hadn't really seen him shirtless, except on the full moons when he was covered in blood and new injuries. 

So this, Remus' bare chest glistened with droplets of water and him holding the kitten securely was too much. 

"I didn't know if I could use the towel so I just used my shirt to dry her," Remus stated, interrupting Sirius' crisis. 

Swallowing hard, Sirius replied, "Just use the towel next time." 

Remus looked up at him with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "Next time, huh?" 

Sirius gave a shrug, biting the inside of his cheek to stop smiling. "Just keep her away from my room." 

The smile that lit up Remus' face was one of the biggest accomplishments to Sirius. "You should eat dinner. I'll feed her," he said, reaching out to take her, but she hissed, curling against Remus. "You idiot, I'm going to feed you. You wanna stay hungry?" 

She ignored him so he picked some crumbled cookies in his hands and offered it to her, which she ate quickly, licking his palm. 

Sirius made a face of disgust, making Remus chuckle. "See how I feel when Padfoot does that?" 

Sirius felt his face heat up and took out some more cookies as an excuse to hide his blush. This time, the kitten meowed softly before eating them. 

Sirius was acutely aware of how close they were standing and since the kitten was curled against Remus' chest, he could see every rise and fall of Remus' breathing. Clearing his throat, he said, "Let's name her McGonagall." 

Remus burst out in laughter, making her jump a little. "Sorry, sorry," Remus whispered to her, petting her gently and the simple gesture made Sirius' heart warm up. 

Fuck. If he had to see Remus acting like that around her all the time, he was definitely not going to survive this. 

"We are not naming her McGonagall," Remus said. 

"Why not? She looks just like her! And McGonagall would appreciate it." 

"She would not." 

"She will!" Sirius gave more cookies to the kitten and said, "Okay, what about Minnie?" 

"Sirius, no." 

"Sirius, yes." 

"Okay, let's think about that." 

\---

Later when Sirius was in bed, about to fall asleep, the meowing started. 

And Merlin, it was not normal. It was unbearable shrill meows drilling through his head. He brought up his blanket over his head and when that didn't help he covered his face with the pillow, but even that didn't work. 

"Fuck." He got up from the bed and made his way to Remus' room. 

As he opened the door, he found the kitten sitting in the middle of the bed, making those awful sounds and Remus sitting near her trying to calm her. His hair was messy like he had run his hand through it many times and he looked adorably worried.

"She's not sleeping," he said. 

"I figured that," Sirius said, walking over to the bed. As he got closer to her, she hissed at him, walking away. Sirius sighed. "Do you think Padfoot will help?" 

"I don't know… We could try." 

Sirius nodded and transformed into Padfoot, keeping a distance in case she got even more scared of him. But thankfully she didn't, instead inspected him for a while, then tentatively approached him. He didn't move for the fear of startling her and she rubbed her head against his. 

He heard Remus let out a breath and the other boy petted her gently, making her purr. She settled near the pillows and looked at Padfoot expectedly so he crawled closer to her and snuggled with him. 

"You staying?" Remus asked and there was a small furrow between his brows which meant he was thinking too much. 

Sirius nodded, curling against the kitten, and a soft smile broke on Remus' face before he laid down too and together the three slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like it! Kudos and comments are really loved! And you can find me on Tumblr [ "here"](https://of-stars-and-moon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
